A Piece of Cake for the Nerd Guy
by Hustle Liar
Summary: [VKook/TaeKook] "Aku punya alasan, Kook"-Taehyung. "Bam, aku merindukan Taetae hyung"-Jungkook. "Aku akan kembali ke korea dalam waktu dekat"-Yugyeom. "Eumm.. Jungkook sepertinya sangat membencimu, Gyeom"-Bambam. Chapter 3 up! Next chapter is the last chapter! Warn!BLXYAOI DLDR! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**A Present of Hustle Liar**

 **VKook/TaeKook**

 **Top!V Bot!Kook**

 **(1)AU!AlternativeUniverse (2)AU!AbsurdUdahpasti**

 **YAOI! BL!BoyxBoy! Shounen-ai!**

 **RnR please~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Piece of Cake for the Nerd Guy**

 **.**

Hanya sepotong kisah kehidupan anak sekolah. Taehyung yang tidak pernah absen _menjahili_ si culun Jeon Jungkook. Lalu, Jungkook yang selalu mendapati setangkai bunga mawar dan sekotak coklat dilaci mejanya. Dan, Bambam, sahabat si culun Jeon yang terlampau bodoh dan tidak peka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Piece of Cake for the Nerd Guy**

 **.**

Seorang siswa berkacamata tebal terlihat melangkah cepat di koridor sekolahnya. Beberapa _sapaan seperti biasa_ didapatnya dari siswa lain yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya, atau yang sedang santai didepan kelas mereka.

"Nerd kebanggaan kita lewat!"

"Pagi, nerd!"

"Jeon Jungkook, celanamu terlalu tinggi!"

"Hei! Rambutmu bagus, Jeon Jungkook!"

 _Oh ayolah._

 _Terimakasih sudah menyapaku._

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ingin sekali untuk segera sampai dikelasnya. Sejenak menulikan pendengarannya saat tawa puas dari mereka yang _menyapanya_ terdengar memenuhi koridor.

Nyatanya, siswa ber- _nametag_ Jeon Jungkook itu sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

Muak memang. Tapi apa daya? Dia memang hanya seorang siswa _terlampau rapi_ dengan kacamata _besar nan tebal._

 _Tidak menarik, sama sekali._

Tapi, _hell no!_ Celananya tidak setinggi perut, dia juga tidak seculun itu untuk membuat gaya rambutnya jadi 'klimis belah tengah'.

 _Tidak, terimakasih._

 _Mereka saja yang terlalu suka melebih-lebihkan._

Dan hari ini Jungkook memang berangkat sekolah sedikit lebih telat dari biasanya. Saat sudah sampai dikelasnya, arloji yang melingkar ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 8:50. Bel masuk akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi.

Dia menengok pada teman sebangkunya.

Bambam, pagi-pagi sudah tidur. Ini bahkan belum memasuki jam pelajaran pertama. Jungkook hanya menggeleng maklum. Anak itu pasti hanya bermain xbox semalam suntuk sampai lupa dengan tempat tidur nyaman yang menantinya.

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangkunya. Pandangannya kosong. Dia mencoba menerawang, apakah kehidupannya hanya akan terus berjalan seperti ini? Ditindas, dihina, dan dipandang rendah? Dia jadi bingung, sebenarnya ini semua berawal dari mana?

 _Gelar nerd yang disandangnya kini, datang dari mana?_

 _Kacamatanya?_

 _Apanya yang salah?_

Jungkook melepas kacamatanya, lalu memperhatikan benda itu. Tak lama dia tersadar akan tingkah konyolnya yang membuang-buang waktu. Dia merutuki kebodohannya dan memasang kembali kacamatanya.

Tidak ada yang salah. Yang salah adalah _mereka dan segala impresinya._ Ya, dan melakukan hal konyol tadi membuat Jungkook sadar bahwa dia mungkin mulai _gila_.

Dan ujung-ujungnya, terlalu banyak memikirkan hal tak berguna membuat Jungkook sedikit pusing. Ah benar! Pagi tadi Jungkook melewatkan sarapannya. Sekarang rasa laparnya baru terasa. Saat-saat seperti inilah anak teladan seperti Jungkook tiba-tiba jadi begitu mendambakan waktu istirahat.

 _Haha, konyol._

 _Oh!_

 _Tunggu dulu!_

Jungkook yang teringat akan _sesuatu_ menyasarkan tangannya dilaci mejanya.

Dan, _bingo!_

Satu kotak coklat - _ugh-_ berbentuk hati kini ada ditangannya.

Dengan cepat dia membuka kemasannya lalu menggigit salah satu sisi keping coklat itu. Rasa manis berbaur pahit itu tanpa sadar membuat Jungkook tersenyum. Entah kenapa, kali ini dia begitu menyukai sensasi hangat dari lelehan coklat yang membaur dengan salivanya. Mungkin karena coklat ini _ada disaat yang tepat?_

Kepingan coklat itu masih dipegangnya. Dia memperhatikan bekas gigitannya pada kepingan coklat itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada bagian depan bungkusan coklat itu. Identitas rahasia si pengirim tertulis dengan tinta merah hati.

 _Bungsu Kim_

Jujur saja, setiap kali membacanya Jungkook ingin sekali tertawa, terbahak sekalian, karena demi Tuhan itu sangat konyol. Bungsu Kim katanya?

 _Ffftt.._

Dia terpikir -lagi-, siapa sebenarnya 'Bungsu Kim' ini? Siapa orang yang selama sebulan belakangan ini yang dengan - _ehem_ \- _romantisnya_ memberinya sekotak coklat dan setangkai bunga mawar-

 _Ah!_

Jungkook kembali menyasar laci mejanya dan memang benar, mawar lagi.

 _Jungkook tidak punya gebetan apalagi kekasih yang bermarga Kim, omong-omong._

 _Lalu siapa orang bermarga Kim yang kemungkinan melakukan ini?_

 _Siapa orang bermarga Kim -lagi- yang mau saja buang-buang waktu dan uang demi coklat dan mawar ini dan memberikan pada dirinya yang tidak menarik ini?_

Jungkook punya beberapa teman yang bermarga Kim, tapi itu pun tidak terlalu dekat.

Ada Kim Mingyu, dia tetangga Jungkook dan tidak satu sekolah dengannya.

Dan ada Kim Seokjin, anak kelas tiga dan mereka cuma sekedar kenal. Lagi pula setahu Jungkook, Seokjin sudah memiliki kekasih.

 _Lalu siapa?_

Jungkook menatap mawar itu lekat. Mau diapakan juga? Mawar-mawar yang didapatnya _kemarin_ , _kemarin_ , _kemarin_ , sampai sekitar satu bulan _kemarin_ hanya dia tumpuk dalam lokernya. Tidak tau mau diapakan. Mau dibuang juga, _rada sayang._

Mungkin juga sudah layu. Yah, sepertinya hari ini Jungkook akan memutuskan untuk membersihkan lokernya dari tumpukan mawar-mawar layu itu.

"Sayang 'kan kalau orang itu terus buang-buang uang untuk membeli bunga yang bahkan hanya berakhir di tong sampah?", lirih Jungkook tanpa sadar.

Baru saja dirinya ingin kembali menggigit coklat ditangannya, namun bel tanda masuk sudah menggema saja, membuat satu helaan nafas lolos dari bibir kemerahannya. Dia akhirnya menyimpan kembali coklat itu dilaci mejanya.

Jungkook menengok lagi pada Bambam yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan bunyi bel barusan.

 _Oh, tidak apa._

Seperti biasa, Jungkook akan dengan senang hati jadi _alarm_ teman sebangkunya itu.

"Bam-ie! Xbox mu dibanting Lisa!", Jungkook tidak perlu berteriak. Dia hanya perlu bersuara dengan nada penuh _seruan_ disamping telinga Bambam, dan tentu saja itu sukses membuat Bambam seketika menegakkan tubuhnya dan dengan heboh berseru-

"Xbox ku!"

-dengan wajah bodohnya.

Jungkook memukul cukup keras kepala Bambam dengan buku catatannya. "Makan tuh Xbox!".

"Sialan", desis Bambam.

"Sama-sama", balas Jungkook tanpa dosa.

Pantas saja Bambam makin hari jadi makin _bego_ dan bodoh. Ternyata ada Jungkook yang setia memukul kepala Bambam dengan buku catatan setiap pagi.

" _Nerd terkutuk!_ ", umpat Bambam tepat sebelum guru mereka masuk untuk memulai pelajaran dikelas mereka.

.

.

.

Taehyung beserta _rombongannya -_ sebut saja Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon- seperti biasa sedang berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Ini sudah waktu istirahat, omong-omong. Dan hari ini mereka berempat harus pergi ke kantin di jam _normal_.

 _Tidak bisa bolos seperti biasa, huh?_

 _Ulangan mendadak sialan!_

Jadilah hari ini mereka harus sedikit berjuang untuk bisa mendapat makan dikantin, karena dijamin, kantin pasti sudah penuh.

Oh! Bukan berjuang untuk _mengantri._

Tapi, berjuang untuk _menerobos antrian._

 _Yaiyalah! Mengantri bukan style mereka._

 _Pangeran kok antri cuma untuk dapat makan?_

' _Kan lucu?_

Kaki-kaki jenjang mereka terus melangkah, menuruni satu persatu anak tangga sambil terus mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Saat mereka melalui belokan tangga, Taehyung melihat Jungkook dan Bambam lewat dari arah kiri, sepertinya mereka juga menuju kantin.

Ruang kelas anak dua memang ada dilantai dua, dan kantin juga ada di lantai dua.

Taehyung menuruni anak tangga lebih cepat lalu berbelok ke kanan. Jimin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon pun segera mengikutinya. Dan, oh! Ternyata mau mengejar si Nerd. Mereka hanya terkekeh tanpa sadar saat melihat Taehyung berjalan tepat dibelakang Jungkook dan Bambam yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Taehyung.

Jimin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon kini berjalan tepat dibelakang Taehyung. Menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan Taehyung dan otak kelewat gilanya lakukan kali ini.

Oh!

Ternyata Taehyung sudah merencanakan kejahilannya ini semenjak masih dikelas tadi. Karena bukan sekali dua kali Taehyung menjahili pemuda berbokong padat didepannya ini.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas bertulisan yang dibelakangnya sudah dia tempeli dengan _doubletip_. Jarinya bergerak cepat mengupas plester _doubletip_ sambil terus melangkah dibelakang Jungkook dalam jarak aman.

Setelah siap untuk melancarkan aksinya, Taehyung pun berjalan lebih cepat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jungkook.

"Oh, hai _Nerd bohay_ ku! Hai juga Bambam! Mau makan siang? Kalian harus cepat, sebelum kehabisan.", Taehyung bersuara dengan nada riangnya, dilihatnya Bambam yang memandang datar sekaligus malas padanya, sedangkan Jungkook menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi _sedikit terkejut_.

Mungkin karena _tepukan akrab_ Taehyung pada punggung pemuda berkacamata itu.

 _Tepukan akrab?_

 _Dan tiba-tiba sebuah kertas bertulisan menempel dipunggungnya si Nerd?_

 _Itu namanya 'Tepukan akrab'?_

 _Tepukan biadab, mungkin itu maksudnya._

 _Jahannam memang._

Setelah yakin kertas itu menempel sempurnya dipunggung Jungkook yang hanya menatapnya tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk _kabur._

"Ah! Duluan ya. Sampai jumpa dikantin", Taehyung segera berlari mendahului Jungkook dan Bambam setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan telapak tangannya untuk _menyapa_ bokong si Nerd. Meremasnya pelan.

 _Brengsek._

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengumpat pelan atas kelakuan tak bernorma yang Taehyung lakukan padanya.

 _Kurang ajar._

Jimin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon yang melihat semua _kejahannaman_ Taehyung hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka. Bahkan rasanya perut mereka sudah mulai kram. Apalagi saat mereka membaca kertas bertulisan _kelewat kreatif_ hasil otak _kelewat gilanya_ Taehyung yang menempel begitu indah dipunggung si Nerd.

Mereka hanya mengikuti Taehyung saat melihatnya berlari mendahului Jungkook dan Bambam.

Tentu tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk _menyapa_ si Nerd saat mereka dengan polosnya lewat tepat diantara Bambam dan Jungkook. Mengundang umpatan berupa desisan kata kotor keluar dari mulut Bambam yang nyaris tersungkur kesamping akibat dorongan dari tubuh _bantet-berotot_ Park Jimin.

Jungkook memandang khawatir pada Bambam saat sudah memastikan tiga _antek-antek_ Taehyung itu berlalu.

"Bam-ie, kau tidak apa?", tanya Jungkook.

"Seenaknya saja si Park-sunbae-bantet itu mendorongku, dia kira aku ini pintu dorong di toko kelontong apa", Jungkook bisa melihat Bambam yang masih misuh-misuh sambil mengelus bahu kanannya yang baru saja menjadi korban _kekejaman_ Park Jimin. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jungkook barusan.

Jungkook yang mendengar omelan Bambam hanya terkekeh, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Wow, Jeon Jungkook! Haus belaian huh?"

Itu adalah suara Jooheon -setau Jungkook- yang sedang nongkrong didepan kelas bersama beberapa temannya yang tidak Jungkook kenal saat dirinya dan Bambam lewat didepan mereka.

Jungkook bisa mendengar gelak tawa mereka yang sudah pasti ditujukan untuknya saat dia dan Bambam berlalu semakin jauh. Sekilas Jungkook mengernyit bingung, _apa-apaan tadi?_

 _Haus belaian katanya?_

 _Ejekan baru lagi?_

Beberapa gelak tawa lain juga mulai terdengar saat dirinya dan Bambam masuk ke kantin. Bahkan Jungkook mulai merasa risih saat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, _tak seperti biasanya._

 _Pasti ada yang salah._

 _Memang._

Jungkook berusaha mengabaikan semua _itu._ Toh sebenarnya dia tidak kaget-kaget juga mendapati orang-orang yang selalu menatap _mengejek_ padanya.

Hanya saja hari ini _sedikit_ lebih _parah_ dari biasanya. Semua orang dikantin tiba-tiba kompak menertawakannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

 _Jungkook yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang salah._

Dan itu benar-benar terbukti saat Bambam yang berdiri mengantri dibelakangnya berseru, "Astaga Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook yang mendengar seruan sahabatnya hendak berbalik, namun ditahan oleh Bambam sendiri, dan setelah itu dia merasa Bambam seperti _mencabut sesuatu yang menempel_ dipunggungnya, dengan kasar.

 _Sialan, apa itu?_

"Dasar kurang kerjaan", desis Bambam dan tanpa sadar meremas kertas ditangannya kuat.

Jungkook berbalik, dan tiba-tiba Bambam melempar _gumpalan_ kertas itu pada Jungkook. "Baca Jeon! Dan hajarlah orang yang sudah melakukannya!", Bambam bersuara dengan nada tinggi, membuat atensi seisi kantin tertuju padanya, termasuk _empat sekawan_ yang sedang _cekikikan_ di meja paling ujung kantin.

Jungkook membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan seketika menghembuskan nafas berat saat selesai membaca _tulisan disana._

 _Ya Tuhan._

Jungkook tidak marah, sumpah. Dan dia tidak sedikit pun berniat mencari orang yang melakukannya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya _lelah_ dan waktunya terbuang sia-sia. Lagipula dijahili seperti ini sudah biasa.

Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah-

 _Jungkook sedari tadi melihat bagaimana empat sekawan diujung kantin sana cekikikan tanpa henti, dan sesekali menatap padanya._

 _Jungkook juga ingat kejadian saat perjalanan menuju kantin tadi. Saat punggungnya ditepuk oleh.._

-Kim Taehyung.

Sesaat Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lelah, kentara akan _kekecewaan._ Berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa Taehyung _sekarang_ bukan Taehyung _yang dulu._

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hustle Liar_


	2. Chapter 2

_July 13_ _th_ _, 2009._

Yugyeom tidak pernah merasa seantusias ini selama sepuluh tahun masa hidupnya. Kemarin, tepat saat dia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, Ibunya mengatakan bahwa sepupunya yang tinggal di Daegu akan pindah _kesini._ Seoul.

Apalagi saat dia tahu bahwa sepupunya itu akan tinggal dirumah yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa berhenti membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan apa saja yang akan mereka lalui dengan status 'sepupu sekaligus kawan karib yang bertetangga'.

 _Ugh._

Yugyeom bahkan sudah mengajak Bambam dan Jungkook untuk ikut menyambut kedatangan sepupunya itu hari ini.

Dan setelah itu, Yugyeom berencana untuk langsung mengajak mereka semua pergi bermain.

 _Dulu hanya bertiga._

 _Tapi sebentar lagi akan jadi berempat._

 _Kim Yugyeom, Bambam, Jeon Jungkook, dan Kim Taehyung._

.

.

.

.

.

 _March 3_ _rd_ _, 2012._

Hampir tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak datangnya Taehyung sebagai penambah ikatan di tali persahabatan antara Yugyeom, Bambam, dan Jungkook.

Tidak banyak yang berubah tentang kisah _permainan_ mereka. Dulu mereka akan pergi bermain setelah pulang sekolah disebuah komplek taman bermain dikawasan pemukiman mereka berempat. Sekarang pun masih sama. Bermain, tertawa bersama, dan pulang saat hari petang. Dan diantara mereka berempat, Jungkook lah yang seringkali kena marah perihal jam bermain mereka yang seringkali lupa waktu.

 _Begitulah._

Namun, untuk masalah fisik dan hal lain yang berkaitan tentang _pertumbuhan_ , tentu saja adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dielak. Hari demi hari, hingga tahun berganti tahun, mereka berempat sepakat untuk menyadari bahwa mereka telah tumbuh.

 _Dengan cara dan hasil yang berbeda-beda._

Namun, satu hal yang belum mereka sadari.

 _Akan tiba waktunya dimana mereka akan melangkah dijalannya masing-masing._

.

.

.

.

.

 **A Present of Hustle Liar**

 **VKook/TaeKook**

 **Top!V Bot!Kook**

 **(1)AU!AlternativeUniverse (2)AU!AbsurdUdahpasti**

 **YAOI! BL!BoyxBoy! Shounen-ai!**

 **Warning for Typo(s)! Cuz it isn't even edited!**

 **RnR please~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Piece of Cake for the Nerd Guy**

 **.**

Dengan langkah berat dan sesekali melangkah dengan hentakan kaki, Bambam dengan tubuh masih berbalut selimut tebal yang ujung bawahnya terseret dilantai melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Seseorang yang Bambam yakini _tidak punya jam dirumahnya_ sedang menunggunya membukakan pintu diluar.

Tangan Bambam sudah tepat pada gagang pintu, setelah sebelumnya dia memutar kenop kunci. Dia belum membukanya. Menoleh dulu pada jam dinding tepat diatas tv di ruang tengah.

01:44. A.M.

"Oh, shit", gumamnya sebelum benar-benar mutar kenop pintu.

 _Makhluk apa yang bertamu hampir jam 2 pagi?_

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?"

 _Oh, Alien._

Seseorang diluar sana yang menunggu Bambam sedari tadi untuk dibukakan pintu langsung merengsek masuk. Tidak peduli dia hampir saja membuat sang tuan rumah jatuh tersungkur kebelakang karena dorongannya. "Kau ini, benar-benar tidak punya etika untuk menjamu orang yang bertamu, huh?".

"Untuk apa aku menjamu orang yang bertamu hampir jam 2 pagi wahai Tuan Kim Taehyung yang terhormat?! Kau bahkan mendorongku tanpa merasa bersalah!", Bambam berteriak kencang nyaris serak, _sialan._ "Untung aku sedang sendirian sekarang", nadanya sedikit turun.

 _Oh, Kim Taehyung ternyata._

"Lisa mana?", Taehyung lebih memilih menanyakan - _out of topic_ \- keberadaan adik Bambam daripada menanyakan kabar Bambam sendiri.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku sendirian. Cari yang ada saja"

Sekilas Taehyung terkekeh. Bambam menatapnya tajam.

"Ini!", Taehyung - _si tamu yang tidak punya jam dirumahnya-_ menyodorkan sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna biru pada Bambam, sekilas dia bisa melihat kilatan tajam Bambam berubah jadi binar antusias, "Kasihkan ke Jungkook".

Binar itu pupus seketika. Bambam menyambut _paper bag_ itu malas.

"Kukira untuk ku", Bambam mengintip isinya lalu mengernyit heran saat menemukan sebuah-

 _Buku diary?_

 _Dan, apa ini?_

 _Kim Yugyeom?_

"Huh? Ini buku diary milik Yugyeom?".

"Jangan banyak tanya, kasihkan saja"

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini pada Jungkook? Dan kenapa juga _barang pribadi_ Yugyeom ada pada mu?", heran yang luar biasa mendorong pertanyaan bertubi meluncur dari mulut Bambam.

"Ish! Berikan saja, apa susahnya?!", jawab Taehyung setengah kesal.

Bambam terlihat menerawang sesaat.

"Tidak ah! Tidak mau!", Bambam melempar _paper bag_ itu yang langsung dengan sigap Taehyung tangkap.

 _Tangkapan bagus, omong-omong._

"Apa-apaan!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Kau tidak tahu saja kalau Jungkook sangat sensitif jika disinggung tentang Yugyeom"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mana ku tahu! Aku bukan cenayang! Berikan saja sendiri sana, sekalian minta maaf karena kau sering usil pada-"

"Yasudah! Aku akan berikan sendiri!", potong Taehyung, lalu membuang nafasnya kasar.

Setelah itu hanya ada keheningan. Bahkan sedari tadi mereka berdua masih saja berdiri didepan pintu. Sang _tuan rumah_ rupanya benar-benar tidak berniat mempersilahkan _tamu_ nya untuk duduk.

"Oh ya. By the way, bagaimana kabar Yugyeom sekarang?", Bambam yang pertama memecah kesunyian. Menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Mana ku tahu! Aku. Bukan. Cenayang.", Taehyung menekan setiap katanya.

 _Sialan._

Umpat Bambam dalam hati.

"Bangsat. Aku tidak akan mempersilahkanmu duduk", Bambam melangkah menuju sofa, namun dengan kurang ajarnya Taehyung mendahuluinya.

"Terimakasih. Barusan juga aku mau duduk", Taehyung menampakkan cengiran kuda nya setalah dirinya menjatuhkan bokongnya diatas sofa.

Mengundang delikan kesal dari Bambam. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sekarang mengidap _tunarungu_ ".

Sekilas Taehyung tartawa, terbahak. Dari _dulu,_ Bambam memang paling humoris diantara mereka _berempat._

Setelah menghentikan tawanya Taehyung tiba-tiba teringat satu hal.

"Oh ya. Tentang coklat itu, bagaimana?", tanya Taehyung seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Apa?!", ketus Bambam.

"Ish! Coklat itu! Coklat dari ku", Taehyung balas ketus.

"Ya, begitulah", jawab Bambam malas lalu menguap lebar. "Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu suatu saat nanti karena sudah menyita waktu tidurku. Kenapa juga kau harus bertamu malam-malam begini! Kau kan bisa berkunjung siang-"

"Ini juga mau pulang", potong Taehyung - _lagi_ \- lalu dengan santai beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah kearah pintu, "Adik ku sedang sendirian dirumah".

Bahkan setelah Taehyung benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu, Bambam hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut menganganya.

 _Oh, God._

 _Yang barusan bertamu kerumahku ternyata adalah Alien sungguhan._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius tidak mau mencari orang _kurang kerjaan_ itu?"

Hari ini Bambam berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook yang kini hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya dari teman sebangkunya itu.

 _Bam, hentikan._ Batin Jungkook.

"Kook, kau serius? Ini sudah kelewatan, kau tau?"

 _Oh, Bambam. Lagi, hm?_

Jungkook seketika menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar satu tarikan nafas dari Bambam, siap mengulang pertanyaannya - _lagi_ -, namun Jungkook lebih dulu berucap.

"Bam, kau bilang orang itu kurang kerjaan?", Jungkook menoleh pada Bambam, lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

 _Bambam mengangguk._

"Aku setuju", lanjut Jungkook.

Bambam nyaris berucap lagi jika saja Jungkook tidak mendahuluinya, "Tapi, jika aku membuang-buang waktu ku hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa _dia_ sedangkan itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, bukankah menurutmu aku akan jauh _lebih_ kurang kerjaan dari pada _si tuan kurang kerjaan_ itu?".

Bambam terdiam.

 _Membeo._

 _Membeku._

 _Dan terhenyak._

"Malah bengong", Jungkook berdecih, Bambam berubah _cemberut._

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Kook"

"Itulah maksudmu, Bam. Aku sudah melupakan itu semua. Jadi berhenti membahasnya. Ini masih pagi, astaga"

Jungkook menatap lurus kedepan. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Bambam yang masih menatapnya dengan _ketidakpuasan._ Kadang Jungkook heran sekaligus bingung saat sifat _pemaksa_ Bambam kambuh. Jungkook berusaha sebisa mungkin mengambil tindakan yang _tepat_ untuk menghadapi _mode_ Bambam yang seperti ini.

 _Jungkook tidak pernah menyesali sifat Bambam itu._

Jungkook tahu Bambam perduli padanya, Bambam _menyayanginya._ Hanya saja Jungkook merasa dirinya perlu untuk sedikit memberi _peringatan_ jika sahabatnya dari kecil itu mulai melampaui batas _hak dan privasi_ Jungkook dalam mengambil tindakan dan keputusan.

"Kook?", cicit Bambam, ekspresinya berubah _khawatir._

Jungkook menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak marah"

"Tapi kau kelihatan seperti.. marah?", entah itu pernyataan ataukah pertanyaan, nada Bambam terkesan _ragu_ dan _hati-hati_.

Jungkook memutus kontak mata mereka. Pandangannya menunduk. Menerawang isi laci mejanya.

Satu helaan nafas lolos. Membuat Bambam tambah _mencelos_.

Jungkook menyasarkan tangannya dilaci mejanya. Lalu setelah itu, sekotak coklat dan setangkai bunga mawar sengaja Jungkook _pamerkan_ di atas mejanya.

 _Bambam seketika gugup._

 _Walaupun saat seperti ini bukan yang pertama kalinya selama lebih sebulan terakhir ini._

"Oh, coklat.. dan bunga itu lagi?", gugup Bambam sangat kentara, tapi Jungkook terlalu _sibuk_ untuk menyadarinya.

"Kau tau? Aku justru lebih penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya _Bungsu Kim_ ini", Jungkook menunjuk sebuah tulisan dikemasan coklat itu.

 _Bambam menelan ludah susah payah._

 _Dan ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya._

"Kim, kim, kim.. Kim Seokjin?", tebak Jungkook, lalu menggeleng.

"Kim.. Kim Mingyu?", menggeleng lagi.

Bambam hanya menyaksikan dengan _rasa gugup luar biasa_ -nya.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan nama itu._ Rapal Bambam dalam hati.

"Kim..", Jungkook membeku sesaat, "Taehyung?".

 _Oh, no.._

"Tidak mungkin", lirih Jungkook.

 _Nafas Bambam tercekat, Ya Tuhan._

"Kim..", Jungkook terdiam, kali ini lama. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bam?"

"Ya?", jawab Bambam cepat.

Jungkook meraih coklatnya. Memperhatikan tulisan dengan tinta merah itu.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak asing dengan tulisan ini"

Sekarang bukan sekedar gugup dan tercekat lagi yang Bambam rasakan, tapi dia membeku seakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan ruh nya dicabut paksa.

"Coba perhatikan", Jungkook menyodorkan coklat itu pada Bambam.

"Aku.. Menurutku sih, aku.. Tidak pernah lihat", kalimat Bambam _kacau._ Tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook terlalu _sibuk_ untuk menyadarinya.

Jungkook terdiam dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada tulisan di kemasan coklat itu, sedangkan Bambam sibuk berdoa dalam hati agar Jungkook tidak membahas _ini_ lebih lanjut lagi. Rasa-rasanya Bambam bisa mati ditempat.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku", Jungkook menoleh pada Bambam. "Bantu aku menemukan siapa _Bungsu Kim_ "

 _Boom!_

 _Rasanya Bambam benar-benar akan mati._

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca sangat dingin. Ini memang awal musim dingin, karena sekarang sudah memasuki bulan desember. Jungkook yang melangkah cepat di area parkir sekolah tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena lupa membawa syal atau apapun yang dapat membantunya menghalau dingin. Sekarang rasanya tubuhnya nyaris membeku karena kedinginan. Bahkan dia juga mulai merutuki satu hal lagi tentang kebodohannya yang bersikukuh tetap berangkat naik sepeda hari ini, walaupun pagi tadi ibunya sudah memperingatinya tentang cuaca yang mulai dingin dan jalan-jalan yang sudah mulai berubah licin.

 _Sekarang bagaimana?_

Ya, begitulah. Dengan terpaksa - _karena kebodohannya sendiri_ \- Jungkook harus pulang dengan sepedanya - _walaupun dirinya mungkin akan lebih kedinginan lagi_ \- daripada dia pulang tanpa sepedanya - _yang Jungkook perkirakan pedalnya mungkin sedikit macet karena mulai membeku_ \- dan _termakan ke-keras kepala-an_ -nya sendiri.

Namun, saat sudah sampai tepat disamping sepedanya yang masih terparkir manis, Jungkook hanya bisa _membeku_ bahkan di cuaca yang memang sudah nyaris membuat beku ini. Bagaimana tidak?

Sekarang bagaimana dia akan pulang dengan keadaan sepedanya yang kedua ban-nya kempes nyaris tak ada sisa angin didalamnya?

 _Siapa lagi yang tega melakukan ini?_

Jungkook berjongkok, menyentuh dan berusaha memastikan bekas sayatan pada ban sepedanya.

 _Ini memang hasil tindakan yang disengaja._

Lalu selanjutnya yang Jungkook lakukan hanyalah - _tetap_ \- berjongkok dengan kepala yang ditelungkupkan pada lipatan tangannya. Dia tidak menangis, _sumpah_. Dia justru sedang berusaha menahan jatuhnya _itu_ , ditengah cuaca yang suhunya semakin merendah.

Tiba-tiba - _dengan kepala yang masih tertelungkup_ \- Jungkook mendengar seseorang yang berucap padanya.

"Jangan cengeng, Nerd. Kau bisa mati beku jika terus berjongkok disini"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, dan seketika itu tatapannya bertemu dengan iris _hazel_ seorang Kim Taehyung yang - _juga-_ berjongkok tepat di hadapannya.

Tidak ada satu kata pun, atau bahkan satu suara hembusan nafas pun yang terdengar dari seorang Jeon Jungkook saat Taehyung menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Jungkook benar-benar dibuat _tidak percaya_ sekarang. _Senyap._

 _Benarkah orang baru saja menggenggam tangannya adalah Kim Taehyung?_

 _Orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya lalu membawanya pergi dengan meninggalkan janji-janji manis untuknya?_

 _Orang yang tidak tahu jurang apa saja yang sudah Jungkook lalui selama ini?_

 _Dan orang yang kembali dengan segala perubahan sifatnya setelah hampir lima tahun lamanya pergi dari kehidupannya?_

"Nerd? Kau masih hidup 'kan?", Taehyung menepuk pelan pipi Jungkook, menyadarkan Jungkook dari _kilasan balik singkat-_ nya tadi.

"Aku punya nama, Sunbae", rahang Jungkook mengeras, padahal hatinya seperti _teriris_ , bisakah orang-orang berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Nerd_?

Gertakan Jungkook Taehyung abaikan. Dia malah dengan lancang mengangkat tangannya, untuk membetulkan kacamata si Nerd yang sedikit miring. Bahkan Taehyung sempat merutuk _gemas_ dalam hati saat Jungkook hanya menunjukkan ekspresi _blank-_ nya ketika dirinya _memindah-pakaikan_ syal yang semula terlilit dilehernya ke leher Jungkook.

"Aku cuma meminjamkannya, nanti setelah sampai dirumah mu, kembalikan, oke?", Taehyung berucap dengan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, lalu segera menjauh dan memalingkan wajahnya setelah sebelumnya Jungkook memberi _respon_ dengan kerjapan matanya yang terlihat kebingungan - _yang sialnya terlalu menggemaskan bagi Taehyung-._

"Kau masih bisa jalan sendiri 'kan?", tanya Taehyung kemudian.

Sekilas Jungkook mengernyit bingung, namun tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus, aku akan bawakan sepeda bututmu ini dan mengantarkan mu sampai rumah"

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook yang melangkah sambil sesekali menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangnya tidak tahu saja kalau sedari tadi, Taehyung yang berjalan sambil membawakan sepedanya tak hentinya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sambil terus menatap punggungnya - _mengawasi setiap gerak-gerinya-_.

Jungkook sesekali menoleh kebelakang tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, memastikan bahwa Taehyung masih ada dibelakangnya, atau memastikan apakah dia masih hidup - _tidak mati kedinginan_ -, atau juga memastikan apakah Taehyung masih membawakan sepedanya.

 _Dasar, terkutuklah Jeon Jungkook dengan semua tingkah menggemaskannya._

Dan saat itu pula, Taehyung harus menoleh kearah lain, berakting seakan dia tidak memperhatikan sama sekali keberadaan seorang Jeon Jungkook di depannya. Lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada si Jeon, saat keadaan kembali _aman._

Hingga saat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan cepat, saat itu pula Taehyung _tertangkap basah._ Namun, setelah itu dia hanya menampilkan ekspresi _biasa saja._

"Sudah sampai", ujar Jungkook.

"Oh, ini ya _rumah baru_ mu?", Taehyung menyapukan pandangannya pada penjuru _bangunan sederhana_ itu.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, entah Taehyung melihatnya atau tidak.

Taehyung menyenderkan sepeda Jungkook pada pagar, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook. "Syal ku?", pintanya dengan menengadahkan tangannya.

Jungkook melepas syal yang melilit dilehernya lalu meletakkannya diatas telapak tangan Taehyung yang menengadah.

"Terimakasih", cicit Jungkook.

"Cuma 'Terimakasih'?", tanya Taehyung dengan nada heran yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Jungkook terdiam sesaat. "Lalu.. Apa?", kali ini suara Jungkook nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Bayar dengan 'berangkat sekolah bersama' besok"

Jungkook terdiam lagi.

Bahkan saat Taehyung mulai berjalan menjauh dia masih saja membeku ditempat, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil sedari tadi.

"Nerd!", teriak Taehyung, yang kini menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh?!".

Jungkook dengan sigap membuka pagar rumahnya dan nyaris melangkah masuk ke pekarangan, namun terhenti saat Taehyung kembali meneriakinya.

"Jangan lupa sepeda bututmu!"

Jungkook dengan ling-lung berjalan ke arah sepedanya - _yang tertinggal di luar pagar_ \- dan membawanya masuk kepekarangan menuju ke bagasi.

 _Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh melihat semua tingkah Jungkook._

Setelah selesai meletakkan sepedanya, Jungkook pun keluar dari bagasi dan sedikit tersentak saat melihat Taehyung berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya.

"A-apa lagi?", tanya Jungkook sedikit terbata.

"Besok jangan lupa pakai syal mu, kalau tidak aku mungkin akan meminjamkan syal ku lagi lalu meminta bayaran 'berangkat sekolah bersama' lagi"

Lalu setelah itu Taehyung benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook yang - _lagi dan lagi_ \- membeku.

Namun, kali ini dengan pipi yang bersemu.

 _Jeon Jungkook, astaga._

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue.._

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : Chapter 2 up! Yeay! Di chapter ini mungkin pertanyaan pertanyaan kalian pada chapter sebelumnya sedikit terjawab. JK sama Tae dulu emang deket. Terus aku juga sempet baca beberapa dari reviewers yang mencoba menebak-nebak siapa itu si _Bungsu Kim._ Di chapter ini juga mungkin aku udah kasih beberapa petunjuk(?) buat kalian yang bener-bener merhatiin. Apakah _Bungsu Kim_ itusi Tae?

Aku pun tak tau.. *plakk

Btw, aku ngerasa charter ini sedikit kurang memuaskan buat ku, entahlah buat kalian gimana? Yang pasti kayanya chapter ini sedikit membosankan *menurutsaya

Trus juga kayanya banyak typonya, karena diriku tak sempat ngedit.. Sorry..

Dan saya yakin gak sedikit juga dari kalian yang bakal tambah bingung setelah baca chapter ini. Yup itu akan terjawab lagi di chapter chapter selanjutnya.

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah mau nyempetin baca karya yang unfaedah ini. Terimakasih untuk yang udah nyempetin review! Aku bener-bener apresiasi itu! Terimakasih juga buat yang udah follow and favorite cerita ini. Tanpa kalian semua aku bukan apa-apa. Saranghae *ciumatuatu

And, for the last!

Mind to review?

 _Hustle Liar_


	3. Chapter 3

_March 2_ _nd_ _, 2012._

Taehyung duduk bersila diatas tanah berumput. Tepat disampingnya, ada Bambam yang sedang khidmad menikmati _ice cream cup_ -nya. Sekilas Taehyung mendelik pada Bambam yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menawarkan apalagi membagi _ice cream cup-_ nya padanya.

Taehyung kembali memandang lurus kedepan. Fokus pada satu _objek_.

 _Entah sejak kapan._

Akhir-akhir ini Taehyung merasa ada yang berbeda dengan _impresinya_ terhadap Jungkook.

Taehyung seringkali mendapati dirinya _terkagum,_ entah karena apa.

Taehyung juga seringkali mendapati dirinya yang begitu menyukai _segalanya-_

 _-tentang Jeon Jungkook._

"Tae hyungie!"

Jiwa Taehyung yang sedang melayang entah kemana serasa ditarik kembali menuju raganya saat dia merasakan _seseorang_ memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan berseru tepat disamping telinganya.

 _Jeon Jungkook._

Oh. Bagus. Saking sibuknya dengan khayalannya, Taehyung sampai tidak sadar _sang objek fantasi_ sekarang ada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, malam ini menginap dirumah ku, ya? Ya? Ya? Mau ya hyung?".

Dan dari sekian banyak hal yang sangat Taehyung sukai didunia ini, salah satunya adalah _waktu mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan_ saat dirinya akan mengobrol dengan Jungkook hingga larut malam lalu kemudian mereka tidur _dibawah selimut yang sama._

Jadi, atas _permintaan_ si Jeon, hanya satu jawaban yang bisa Taehyung berikan-

"Oke!"

-karena Taehyung tidak mau _ambil pusing_ atas perasaan anehnya pada Jungkook akhir-akhir ini.

Yang ada dipikiran Taehyung adalah..

 _Lalui dan nikmati saja._

.

.

.

.

.

 _September 1_ _st_ _, 2012._

Sudah hampir satu jam Taehyung menunggu Jungkook. Dia duduk bersila di sebuah gazebo di pinggir padang rumput yang sering menjadi tempat mereka berempat main layang-layang. Di hadapannya ada sebuah kue tart mini dengan krim berwarna baby blue dan dua buah lilin berbentuk angka 1 yang diletakkan berdampingan, _membentuk angka 11_ , puncak lilin itu sudah sedikit leleh termakan api. Memang, Taehyung sudah sempat menyalakan lilin itu tadi kerana dia pikir Jungkook akan datang tepat waktu - _padahal sekarang Taehyung sadar, mungkin Jungkook tidak akan datang_ -, tapi karena Jungkook tak kunjung terlihat akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mematikan lilinnya, tentu saja dia meniupnya.

 _Yang ulang tahun disini adalah Jungkook._

 _Tapi, malah Taehyung yang meniup lilinnya._

 _Menyedihkan._

Tak ingin berlarut terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun disini, Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Jungkook - _merayakan ulang tahun Jungkook bersama yang lain_ \- dan membatalkan seluruh rencananya untuk memberikan kejutan secara pribadi pada Jungkook.

 _Sakit._

 _Tapi, tidak masalah._

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak mungkin lupa akan janjinya dengan Taehyung. Alasan utama yang membuatnya tidak bisa menepati janjinya adalah dia tidak bisa meninggalkan begitu saja pesta kejutan yang telah direncanakan orang tuanya, Bambam, dan Yugyeom tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dia tentu saja merasa sangat bersalah, apalagi saat Taehyung datang kerumahnya membawa sebuah kue tart mini dengan lilin angka 11 yang menyala, namun sudah hampir separuhnya leleh termakan api. Dia berlari menghampiri Taehyung. Bambam dan Yugyeom pun ikut menghampirinya.

"Tae hyung! Kau datang?", Jungkook terlihat begitu bahagia.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook tersenyum begitu cerah hanya bisa ikut tersenyum.

"Hyung, maaf aku mengingkari janji ku", lirih Jungkook nyaris berbisik berharap hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa, Jungkookie. Hyung mengerti", Taehyung tersenyum tulus, berusaha meyakinkan Jungkook.

 _Jungkook mengangguk, balas tersenyum._

"Wah, kuenya warna biru!", seru Jungkook senang saat Taehyung menyodorkan kue itu padanya.

Jungkook menerima kue tart yang Taehyung berikan. Setelah sejenak dia merapalkan harapan dalam hati, dia pun meniup lilin itu hingga padam.

"Saengilchukkae Jeon Jungkook, Jaljja", suara Taehyung bergetar, _seperti menahan tangis._

 _Entahlah._

Tapi Jungkook terlalu _polos_ untuk menyadarinya.

Jungkook mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Terimakasih hyung", Jungkook kemudian meletakkan kue pemberian Taehyung diatas meja. Setelah itu dia membawa sepotong kue yang diletakkan diatas sebuah piring kecil dan memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Ini potongan pertama kue ulang tahun ku, hyung. Untuk mu"

Taehyung menyambut piring kue itu dengan perasaan bahagia luar biasa.

 _Jungkook memberikan potongan pertama kue ulang tahunnya pada Taehyung pada ultah ke-sebelas-nya._

Namun, _disana_ , Yugyeom hanya _terlalu_ tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya.

 _Sehingga dia hanya mendengus pelan dengan tangan yang mengepal._

 _Seharusnya, potongan pertama kue itu adalah miliknya._

 _Seharusnya.._

.

.

.

.

.

 **A Present of Hustle Liar**

 **VKook/TaeKook**

 **Top!V Bot!Kook**

 **(1)AU!AlternativeUniverse (2)AU!AbsurdUdahpasti**

 **YAOI! BL!BoyxBoy! Shounen-ai!**

 **Warning for Typo(s)! Cuz it isn't even edited!**

 **RnR please~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Piece of Cake for the Nerd Guy**

 **.**

Jungkook akui dia menghitungnya.

Ini sudah hari ke-empat sejak _hari_ _itu._

Hari dimana Jungkook menunggu si _orang brengsek_ tepat di depan pagar rumahnya sampai nyaris mati beku, hanya demi sebuah _janji? atau permintaan?_ berangkat sekolah bersama - _bersama katanya?-_ oleh si _orang brengsek_.

 _Si brengsek tidak datang._

Tentu saja Jungkook yang walaupun terkenal memiliki hati bak malaikat berakhir _sakit hati_ dan marah. Memutuskan untuk beranjak ke sekolah dan berakhir di ruang bimbingan konseling atas tuduhan _terlambat dan upaya memanjat pagar._ Ya, hanya _upaya_. Karena Jungkook menyerah, tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri yang _yeah_.. _you know.._ kelewat berisi?

 _Jungkook sebenarnya tak tega mengatainya brengsek._

 _Tapi selama ini -nyatanya- si brengsek tega-tega saja mengatainya Nerd._

Saat itu, setelah selesai berurusan di ruang bimbingan konseling dengan mengemban hukuman -membersihkan aula saat jam sekolah berakhir- Jungkook memutuskan untuk mencari Kim Taehyung - _si orang brengsek_ \- dan berniat menawarinya jasa bersih-bersih rumah karena sekarang Jungkook merasa dia jadi tukang bersih-bersih dadakan.

 _Bagus._

Dan lebih bagus lagi saat Jungkook disambut oleh Park Jimin dan mendapatkan informasi dari si Park bahwa hari itu Taehyung tidak masuk.

 _Kenapa?_

"Menurut isi suratnya sih, katanya sakit", ujar Jimin waktu itu.

Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk melupakan _niat mulianya_ dan pergi ke kelasnya setelah sebelumnya si Park menanyakan apa keperluannya mencari Taehyung, tentu saja dengan ekspresinya yang bak _gado-gado_ - _campuran antara menyelidik, heran, bingung, penasaran, mengejek, dan berakhir m.e.n.y.e.b.a.l.k.a.n-._

 _Sialan._

 _Kurang kerjaan saja kalau Jungkook meladeninya._

Saat itu, Jungkook berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah yang sepi -karena saat itu sudah masuk jam pelajaran- bahkan dia tidak sadar dirinya memilih jalur yang salah yang malah membuatnya harus memutar untuk bisa sampai dikelasnya.

Jujur, saat itu, Jungkook mendadak jadi khawatir. Apa Taehyung sakit karena _kejadian kemarin?_ Jungkook ingat, _kemarin_ Taehyung meminjamkan syalnya padanya. Padahal dia sendiri juga sudah pasti kedinginan. Dan, seingat Jungkook -lagi-, waktu mereka kecil dulu ibu Taehyung pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Taehyung tidak tahan dingin, terpapar dingin terlalu lama membuatnya berakhir dengan demam dan flu.

Jika benar, itu artinya Taehyung sakit gara-gara dirinya, dan semua itu juga berakar dari kebodohan dan kekeraskepalaan Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook!'"

Seruan dari sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Jungkook telah menyadarkannya dari flashback singkat pada kejadian empat hari silam.

"Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu, Bam. Walaupun kau barusan hampir membuat sahabatmu sendiri mati kaget", Jungkook berucap seraya menyedekapkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas dada, seperti orang yang sedang bedo'a.

"Amiin", Bambam yang jahilnya tak kira-kira malah mengimbuhi, dan saat melihat Jungkook mendelik padanya, Bambam hanya bisa _nyengir kuda._

"Aku salah baca do'a", Jungkook beranjak dari bangku taman, berniat pergi ke kelas.

Bambam ikut beranjak, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jungkook. "Seharusnya do'anya yang seperti apa?".

"Semoga malaikat maut segera menjemputmu", Jungkook sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Bambam.

Air muka Bambam berubah cemberut, dibuat-buat. "Kau ingin aku mati, Kook?".

Jungkook menoleh hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi _dramatis_ sahabatnya. "Jeleknya", Jungkook mencubit dagu Bambam gemas.

"Dan sekarang kau mengataiku jelek?".

Jungkook mengangguk -dengan senyum sok polosnya-, _mengiyakan_.

Dan setelah itu hanya ada keributan di sepanjang koridor saat Jungkook berlari dan sesekali terbahak atau berteriak, berusaha melarikan diri dari Bambam yang akan _menerkamnya._

 _Pada dasarnya Jungkook dan Bambam itu sama saja._

 _Kekanakan._

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Jungkook sekarang, berdiri di depan sebuah pagar tinggi. Tatapannya nyalang pada sebuah rumah mewah dihadapannya. Halamannya luas, bahkan mungkin lebih luas dari keseluruhan luas rumahnya. Sekali lagi Jungkook mengecek alamat yang tertulis pada secarik kertas ditangannya dan mencocokkannya dengan alamat yang tertempel disamping pagar dihadapannya.

 _Tidak salah._

 _Kecuali jika Park Jimin membohonginya dengan memberikan alamat palsu._

Untuk sementara Jungkook akan menerima fakta bahwa ini adalah _benar-benar_ rumah Taehyung. Dan hal itu _sedikit banyak_ membuatnya _minder_ untuk benar-benar berniat membesuk Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas sesaat sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Didapatinya seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur lima tahun-an berdiri dibalik pagar dan tersenyum padanya. Mau tak mau Jungkook balas tersenyum. Senyum anak itu familiar bagi Jungkook.

 _Mirip senyuman Taehyung._

 _Anak ini adiknya Taehyung._

 _Sepertinya._

"Halo", sapa Jungkook kaku, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Halo! Cari siapa, hyungie?", sapaan kaku Jungkook dibalas antusias oleh anak itu. Senyum anak itu semakin merekah.

"Eumm, apa benar ini rumahnya.. Kim Taehyung?", Jungkook berucap kelewat hati-hati. Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia jadi mirip orang _anti-sosial_ seperti ini.

Anak itu mengangguk masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Jungkook bahkan jadi khawatir kalau-kalau mulut anak ini robek. Duh. "Pacarnya Tae hyungie?".

"Hah? Bukan! Bukan!", Jungkook menjawab cepat seraya menggeleng heboh, dan malah membuat anak itu terkikik pelan. "Kami hanya teman".

Anak itu mengangguk lagi. "Nama hyung?".

"Jungkook".

Lalu anak itu berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri didepan pagar.

 _Apa-apaan?_

Ok. Sepertinya Jungkook menyadari satu fakta -lagi- dia tidak akan bisa masuk kerumah Taehyung. Itu jelas terlihat dari bagaimana _tuan rumah kecil_ barusan memperlakukannya.

Meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

Berbalik dan melangkah pergi jika saja sebuah teriakan khas anak kecil tak menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian berbalik untuk mendapati anak kecil tadi kembali ada dihadapannya dengan seorang pria paruh baya berseragam security.

Bahkan setelah pagar dihadapannya terbuka lebar, Jungkook masih saja tertegun.

 _Astaga, ternyata tadi dia pergi untuk memanggil satpam?_

 _Jungkook jadi merasa konyol sendiri._

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya Tae hyung sudah sembuh, tapi dia manja, jadinya 'kan Jinyoung yang susah, minta panggilkan bibi lah, minta ambilkan air lah, jinyoung 'kan capek", seraya menggandeng tangan Jungkook dengan tangan kecilnya, anak tadi yang Jungkook ketahui bernama Jinyoung terus mengoceh dengan ocehan ala anak-anak yang hanya sebagian dapat Jungkook mengerti. Mereka menaiki tangga yang mengantar mereka ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Taehyung.

Sesampainya mereka di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat muda, Jungkook dibuat takjub dengan anak kecil disampingnya yang berteriak brutal seraya menggedor pintu dihadapan mereka setelah sebelumnya mendapati bahwa pintu ini dikunci oleh empu kamar.

Tak lama pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok dengan selimut yang tersampir melingkar dibahunya.

"Bedebah! Kau kira aku tuli brengsek-", ucapan dengan nada tinggi dan penuh dengan bumbu _umpatan_ oleh sang empu kamar -Taehyung- terpotong saat dia menyadari ada sosok lain berdiri _tepat_ disamping si _brengsek kecil_.

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa saat ketika pandangannya bertemu iris gelap dibalik kacamata milik Jungkook.

"J-Jeon?"

"Jungkook! Namanya Jungkook, jangan ubah-ubah nama pacarku, hyung!", sebuah _interupsi_ dengan nada melengking oleh Kim Jinyoung sukses membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook-

"Apa?!"

-kaget bersamaan.

 _Ya Tuhan_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan", umpat Taehyung pelan.

Tatapannya tak lepas dari _brengsek kecil_ yang seenak jidat iron man mengakui Jungkook sebagai pacarnya, menempelinya bahkan saat Jungkook membutuhkan waktu berdua dengan Taehyung.

Jinyoung mengabaikan ekspresi kesal sang hyung yang sangat kentara. Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Jungkook. Sukses membuat Taehyung yang duduk diatas _bed_ nya melancarkan umpatan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada adiknya yang duduk menempel disamping Jungkook disofa tepat di samping _bed_ nya.

"Berhenti bicara kasar, sunbae. Adikmu jadi menirunya", tegur Jungkook.

 _Jujur._

Terjebak dalam situasi _gila_ seperti ini sedikit banyak nya membuat Jungkook menyesal datang kesini. Rasanya ingin pergi saja.

Selain kupingnya nyaris _iritasi_ karena tak hentinya mendengar kalimat _kutukan_ dan _umpatan_ yang keluar dari mulut penuh dosa si sulung Kim, Jungkook juga dibuat pusing oleh tingkah _tak terduga_ si Kim kecil yang tiba-tiba menempelinya seperti _permen karet terinjak_ dan mengklaimnya sebagai.. _pacar?_

 _Bagaimana anak sekecil ini tahu tentang hal pacar-pacaran?_

"Kau sudah meracuni kepolosan adikmu", ucap Jungkook sebagai buah dari pemikirannya.

"Huh?", beo Taehyung.

"Kau meracuni kepolosan ku". Kali ini Jinyoung yang menimpali. Meniru ucapan Jungkook barusan. Tak perduli dirinya paham atau tidak dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Diam kau bocah!", Taehyung menatap elang pada adiknya.

"Kau yang diam, sunbae. Kau mengumpat terus"

"Ini gila, _nerd_!Gila saja kalau aku harus _bersaing_ dengan bocah ingusan sepertinya!"

"Berhenti memanggilku _nerd_ "

Taehyung terdiam sesaat menyadari ekspresi Jungkook yang mengeras. Tapi, dia juga sibuk merutuki dirinya yang tanpa sadar mengungkap satu fakta tersembunyi. Kata lainnya, _keceplosan._

Sekarang, Taehyung hanya berharap Jungkook tidak menyadarinya, dan lebih sibuk mempermasalahkan tentang panggilan _nerd_ yang membuatnya marah. Dari pada harus mempertanyakan makna kata _bersaing_ barusan.

Intinya, lupakan.

"Hyung, jangan cemberut", cicit Jinyoung, Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oke, jagoan!", Jungkook membentuk pose OK dengan tangannya. Jinyoung terkikik.

 _Taehyung merapal syukur._

 _Berkat Jinyoung._

.

.

.

Jemari lentik pemuda berkacamata sesekali mengelus helai surai halus anak kecil yang tidur berbantalkan pahanya. Sesekali juga halaan nafas _jengah_ meluncur dari belah bibirnya.

Taehyung benar-benar mengacuhkannya.

 _Si brengsek_ itu sedari tadi begitu asik memainkan ponselnya. Sepasang earphone menggantung dari kedua sisi indra pendengarnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

Jungkook bisa saja mengajak bicara atau mengobrol lebih dulu untuk memecah suasana.

Tapi, _sepertinya_ Taehyung tidak akan mendengarnya.

Jungkook menunduk dan menatap wajah damai Jinyoung yang tertidur berbantalkan pahanya.

"Aku mau pulang", lirih Jungkook, _bicara pada angin_ -

"Ku antar"

- _tapi malah Taehyung yang menanggapi_.

 _Eh?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sunbae".

Jungkook yang berjalan tepat di belakang Taehyung tak henti-hentinya merengek.

Bukan merengek minta di belikan es krim, ini musim dingin astaga.

Bukan juga merengek-rengek yang lainnya.

"Sunbae, kembali ke rumahmu. Kau bisa sakit"

"Aku memang sedang sakit"

"Sunbae, aku serius", Jungkook menekan tiap katanya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah.

Taehyung ikut berhenti, tapi tidak berniat berbalik. "Aku juga serius ingin mengantarmu".

"Aku bisa sendiri", kemudian Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan menyeretnya.

Baru beberapa langkah, Taehyung tiba-tiba menyeretnya balik, mencengkram pergelangannya kuat dan membawa menuju sebuah gang sempit dipinggir jalan.

Jungkook meringis saat Taehyung mendorongnya hingga punggungnya membentur tembok dan tercekat saat Taehyung mengukungnya. Menjepit tubuhnya antara tembok dengan tubuh Taehyung.

"A-apa?", cicit Jungkook. Tanpa menatap Taehyung.

 _Apa Taehyung marah?_

" _Apa_ Kau bilang? _",_ "Kau berubah, Jeon".

Sekilas Jungkook mengernyit bingung atas ucapan Taehyung. Lalu menggeleng _tak terima._

"Kau yang berubah", suara Jungkook serak.

"Kita berdua berubah", tatapan Taehyung kian berubah tajam, "Oleh waktu".

"Kau aneh", Jungkook menatap nyalang pada Taehyung. "Aku tidak suka Taehyung yang sekarang".

"Aku punya alasan, Kook"

"Aku tidak perduli!", Jungkook geram hingga dia punya keberanian untuk mendorong Taehyung menjauh. "Kau sama saja dengan _dia_ ".

Lalu setelah itu, Jungkook melangkah cepat-cepat meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih diposisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Jungkook mendapati sebuah paper bag berwarna biru di atas meja nya, di kelas.

Saat melihat isinya, Jungkook seketika berjalan menuju tong sampah dan melempar _benda_ itu beserta paper bag nya kesana.

Bahkan beberapa tatapan heran dari siswa yang melihatnya seperti orang kesetanan saat membuang _benda_ itu dia abaikan. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke kelas, Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa pipinya sudah basah oleh lelehan air matanya.

.

.

.

"Kau kelihatan aneh hari ini", "Kau sakit?".

Bambam menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Jungkook. Lalu menggeleng pelan saat dirasakannya suhu tubuh sahabatnya itu normal-normal saja.

"Bam", lirih Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Kenapa, Kook?"

"Berapa lama lagi bel pulang?", Jungkook bertanya dengan nada datar, pandangannya bahkan terlihat kosong.

Bambam mengernyit. Jungkook kelihatan aneh, sungguh. "Kook, kau _kesambet_?", bukannya menjawab Bambam malah balik melayangkan tanya. Yeah, 'kan aneh kalau murid super rajin seperti Jungkook menanyakan jam pulang, seakan dia ingin buru-buru pulang. Begitu pikir Bambam

Jungkook diam. Tidak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan _lucu_ Bambam. Bahkan saking lucunya, Jungkook jadi ingin menangis, astaga.

Bambam jadi kelabakan sendiri saat melihat mata Jungkook tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Kook, kenapa- maksudku maaf-".

Jungkook memotong ucapan Bambam, suaranya bergetar, "Bam, aku merindukan _Taetae hyung_ ".

"Ne?"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Jungkook sengaja menyuruh Bambam untuk pulang duluan. Lagi pula, Bambam bilang dia juga ingin mampir di toko coklat dulu, jadi otomatis mereka jadi beda arah.

Sebenarnya Jungkook bertanya-tanya kenapa Bambam sering sekali pergi ke toko coklat, padahal Jungkook tahu kalau Bambam tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan manis itu. Dan setiap Jungkook menawari untuk menemani, Bambam akan menolak cepat, _terlampau cepat_.

Jungkook pernah sekali bertanya perihal itu pada Bambam, dan jawabannya adalah dia bilang coklat itu untuk Lisa, adiknya. Ok, setidaknya Jungkook tahu kalau Lisa memang suka coklat.

Saat kelas sudah sepi, Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat diluar kelas, Jungkook berhenti didepan pintu kelasnya. Sejenak dia menengok ke kiri dan kenan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang lewat dikoridor. Setelah memastikannya, Jungkook melangkah cepat menuju tong sampah di samping kelasnya. Sekali lagi Jungkook menengok keadaan koridor, sepi.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jungkook membuka penutup tong sampah dihadapannya, lalu menghela nafas lega saat melihat paper bag yang dia buang pagi tadi masih ada disana. Setelah mengambil dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dia pun pergi dari sana tanpa lupa menutup tong sampah itu kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat diperjalanan pulang, Bambam tiba-tiba menerima panggilan suara whatsapp dari..

"Yugyeom?", Bambam menghentikan langkahnya dan menepi.

"Gyeom?"

'Bam, bagaimana?'

"Apanya?"

'Maksudku, apa kau masih punya stok uang untuk membeli coklatnya? Apa perlu ku transfer lagi?'

"Oh, itu. Masih ada, sih. Tapi sepertinya cukup untuk tiga atau dua hari saja"

'Kalau begitu, nanti malam akan ku kirimkan uangnya'

"Hmm, yasudah"

'Jungkook baik, 'kan?'

"Baik", "Eh, tapi hari ini dia kelihatan sedikit aneh, sih"

'Maksudmu?'

"Ya, begitulah. Aku juga tidak tahu"

'Apa dia dekat dengan Taehyung akhir-akhir ini?'

"Mana ku tahu"

'Sialan'

Bambam terkekeh.

'Aku akan kembali ke korea dalam waktu dekat'

Bambam tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Benarkah?"

'Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook, aku belum sempat minta maaf padanya selama ini'

"Yeah, aku tidak tahu dan tidak paham apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian berdua, tapi..", Bambam menjeda, hingga hening untuk beberapa saat.

Sebelum akhirnya Yugyeom di sebrang sana bertanya _interogatif,_ 'Tapi apa?'

"Eumm.. Jungkook sepertinya sangat membencimu, Gyeom".

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis mandi dan sekarang sudah wangi, Jungkook duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurnya dengan memangku sebuah bantal yang diatasnya terletak sebuah buku -diary- dengan _owner tag_ Kim Yugyeom.

"Ini gila", gumam Jungkook.

Setelah berdiam cukup lama dengan iris gelapnya yang tak lepas dari buku itu, Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk _benar-benar_ membukanya walaupun dengan tangan gemetar.

 _Salahkan rasa penasarannya yang tak terbendung._

Lembar demi lembar dibukanya, tentu saja masih dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat, hingga dia berhenti pada satu halaman paling tengah pada buku itu.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis disana, namun ada satu kalimat yang berhasil membuatnya langsung menangis terisak dengan kebencian yang meluap dalam hatinya..

' _Brengseknya aku.. aku nyaris memperkosanya'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue…_

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : Chapter 3 up! No cuap-cuap! Cuman mau bilang kalau next chapter adalah last chapter! Lalu seperti biasa, aku mau say thanks buat yang udah mau mampir baca, nyempetin review, dan memberikan apresiasinya dengan favorite dan follow cerita ini. Aku sayang kalian semua! Btw, buat para ARMY, gimana tuh jantung? Masih sehatkah setelah diserang Bangtan dengan comeback mereka? Hahaha. Gak nyangka Taekook appear in many moment di mv DNA, gila! Fyi, aku viewer ke empat di Youtube pas pertama realise tuh mv, gak nyangka aja gitu! Yaudin(?) Lah yang tadi katanya no cuap-cuap malah jadi jilat ludah ndiri. Haha. For the last..

Mind to review?

 _Hustle Liar_


End file.
